The present invention relates generally to a flexible fuel system for determining a fuel mixture and more particularly to a dielectric-effect sensor for such a system.
Dielectric-effect sensors have been under investigation for several years. Two such sensors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,034 and 4,939,467, and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference. A similar sensor is described in a doctoral dissertation entitled "Automatic Control of Internal Combustion Engines Operating on Gasoline/Alcohol Mixture by Means of Electronic Systems," submitted by G. Wiszler in July 1983 to Heidelberg University, Heidelberg, Germany. The teachings thereof are also incorporated by reference.